tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 4.16
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'4.16 SARIPUTTASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- On Sariputta asking what a Bhikkhu(Monk) is to devote himself to, Buddha shows what life he is to lead. ---- 1. 'Neither has before been seen by me,'--so said the venerable Sariputta,--'nor has any one heard of such a beautifully-speaking master, a teacher arrived from the Tusita heaven. (961) 2. 'As he, the clearly-seeing, appears to the world of men and gods, after having dispelled all darkness, so he wanders alone in the midst (of people). (962) 3. 'To this Buddha, who is independent, unchanged, a guileless teacher, who has arrived (in the world), I have come supplicatingly with a questionfrom many who are bound in this world. (963) 4. 'To a Bhikkhu(Monk) who is loath (of the world) and affects an isolated seat, the root of a tree or a cemetery, or (who lives) in the caves of the mountains, (964) 5. 'How many dangers (are there not) in these various dwelling-places at which the Bhikkhu(Monk) does not tremble in his quiet dwelling! (965) 6. 'How many dangers (are there not) in the world for him who goes to the immortal region, (dangers) which the Bhikkhu(Monk) overcomes in his distant dwelling! (966) 7. 'Which are his words, which are his objects in this world, which are the virtue and (holy) works of the energetic Bhikkhu(Monk)? (967) 8. 'What study having devoted himself to, intent on one object, wise and thoughtful, can he blow off his own filth as the smith (blows off) that of the silver?' (968) 9. 'What is pleasant for him who is disgusted (with rebirth, &c.), O Sariputta,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'if he cultivates a lonely dwelling-place, and loves perfect enlightenment in accordance with the Dhamma, that I will tell you as I understand it. (969) 10. 'Let not the wise and thoughtful Bhikkhu(Monk) wandering on the borders be afraid of the five dangers: gad-flies and (all other) flies, snakes, contact with (evil) men, and quadrupeds. (970) 11. 'Let him not be afraid of adversaries, even having seen many dangers from them; further he will overcome other dangers while seeking what is good. (971) 12. 'Touched by sickness and hunger let him endure cold and excessive heat, let him, touched by them in many ways, and being houseless, make strong exertions. (972) 13. 'Let him not commit theft, let him not speak falsely, let him touch friendly what is feeble or strong, what he acknowledges to be the agitation of the mind, let him drive that off as a partisan of the dark one (i.e. Mara, the deathlord). (973) 14. 'Let him not fall into the power of anger and arrogance; having dug up the root of these, let him live, and let him overcome both what is pleasant and what is unpleasant. (974) 15. 'Guided by wisdom, taking delight in what is good, let him scatter those dangers, let him overcome discontent in his distant dwelling, let him overcome the four causes of lamentation. (975) 16. 'What shall I eat, or where shall I eat?--he lay indeed uncomfortably (last night)--where shall I lie this night? let the Sekha(disciple) who wanders about houseless subdue these lamentable doubts. (976) 17. 'Having had in (due) time both food and clothes, let him know moderation in this world for the sake of happiness; guarded in these (things) and wandering restrained in the village let him, even (if he be) irritated, not speak harsh words. (977) 18. 'Let him be with down-cast eyes, and not prying, devoted to meditation, very watchful; having acquired equanimity let him with a composed mind cut off the seat of doubt, and misbehaviour. (978) 19. 'Urged on by words (of his teachers) let him be thoughtful and rejoice (at this urging), let him break stubbornness in his fellow-students, let him utter propitious words and not unseasonable, let him not think detractingly of others. (979) 20. 'And then the five impurities in the world, the subjection of which he must learn thoughtfully,--let him overcome passion for form, sound and taste, smell and touch. (980) 21. 'Let the Bhikkhu(Monk) subdue his wish for these Dhammas and be thoughtful, and with his mind well liberated, then in time he will, reflecting upon Dhamma, and having become intent upon one object, destroy darkness.' So said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) . (981) Sariputtasutta is ended. Atthakavagga ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org